buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tuxon
Tuxon is a region within the Buddyverse. It is based on England. The region is inspired by modern-day England, English mythology and events from England's history (the Roman invasion, the myth of Saint George and the War of the Roses). History The story of the region begins 1000 years before Elizabeth's/George's journey. During this time the Tuxon region was ruled by a Toxygen. Decay and famine spread wherever it went and most of the region's inhabitants cowered in fear before this legendary beast. A group of people hailing from another region worshipped this pokémon and worked in tandem with it to control Tuxon. amidst all this desolation rose a man named George and with the help of another ancient pokémon, he set out to slay the poisonous dragon. After an arduous journey, he beat Toxygen and the people now free from its tyranny decided to combat the group that had helped it. Deprived of the dragon's power, they were unprepared for such an uprising and fled back to their homeland. Over the years the people strove to rebuild their region after such dark times and only a few places remain as they were, such as the ruins where Saint George battled Toxygen. Geography While the region is made up mostly of rolling hills and grasslands, it also presents various different biomes. There are mountainous areas in the north and south, the northern ones even having snowy locales. The Dungeness desert makes for a perfect arid area and numerous wetlands (lakes, coasts, rivers, marshes) are scattered across the region. Adding to those environments, many medieval ruins and abandoned castles can be found. Old Pokémon Many pokémon from pre-existing regions can be found in the various biomes of Tuxon and here's the list. Most of them are based on these locations' fauna but some are there because they just fit in well. Grasslands and Forests areas The Lillipup line, the Pidgey line, the Pidove line, the Mareep line, Pikachu, Ledyba and Ledian, the Burmy line, Pineco and Forretress, Miltank, Hoothoot and Noctowl, Dedenne, the Weedle line, Eevee. Wetlands areas Goldeen and Seaking, Azurill and Marill, Croagunk and Toxicroak, Ducklett and Swanna, Poliwag and Poliwhirl, Alomomola, Feebas, Meowth and Persian. Mountains and Desert areas Deerling and Sawsbuck, Rockruff, Mudsdale, Durant, Spoink and Grumpig, Cubone, Zubat and Golbat, Noibat and Noivern, Vulpix and Ninetales, Bunnelby and Diggersby. Snow Mountain areas Sneazel, Delibird, Swinub and Piloswine, Snover, Cryogonal, Snorunt. Ruins areas Honedge, Bronzor and Bronzong, Houndour and Houndoom, Dratini and Dragonair, Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o. League Members Gym Leaders # A Shipyard Manager #* Water type #* Ace: Seaking #* Her father was a pirate. # "Shakespeare" #* Ghost type #* Ace: Wispolter #* Gym is a spooky theater # Punk Rock Band Members #* Electric type #* Aces: Pikachu, Luxio, Elekid #* They each give a part of the badge # Entomologist #* Bug type #* Ace: Beedril #* Professor Cedar's colleague #* Researches Bug types # Charlotte, the Headmistress #* Fire type #* Ace: Houndoom #* Head of trainer school #* She reveals that Team Imperium broke into the library. This put a delay on the textbooks she ordered for the school. # Robin #* Grass type #* Ace: Decidueye # DJ #* Ice type #* Ace: Weavile #* From a different region # Engineer #* Steel type #* Ace: Mechalomorph #* Top engineer, despite age Elite Four # "Merlon" #* Psychic type #* Ace: Gothitelle # "Lancelot" #* Fighting type #* Ace: Gallade # Victoria #* Fairy type #* Ace: Florges # Morgana #* Dark type #* Ace: Malamar Champion # Arthur #* Ace: Aegislash Images Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Tuxon